


Movember Moon

by milkyway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Derek and Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Medical, One Shot, movember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway/pseuds/milkyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That stupid fuzz above your mouth. Are you growing a moustache?"</p><p>"As a matter of fact, yes," said the brunet. "Did you only notice now?"</p><p>"Maybe. But what the hell for?" said Derek quizzically, walking up to his mate. </p><p>"It's Movember, dude. You know, the charity for men's health? All the guys are doing it. Especially at med school."</p><p>"I thought it was just a hipster thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movember Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A little fun for Movember and to raise awareness for testicular cancer. Guys check yourselves, and girls, make sure he does it once a month... or you can do it! It's one of the commonest cancers in young men and a good friend of mine nearly died from it (he's ok now).

 

"What the hell is that?" said Derek as he unbuttoned his shirt and shucked off his shoes. It had been a long night bartending, and he was surprised to see that Stiles was still up when he walked into their apartment. 

"What?" asked Stiles, not looking up from his desk where he was slouched over the _Oxford Handbook of Paediatrics._

"That stupid fuzz above your mouth. Are you growing a moustache?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," said the brunet. "Did you only notice now?"

"Maybe. But what the hell for?" said Derek quizzically, walking up to his mate. 

"It's Movember, dude. You know, the charity for men's health? All the guys are doing it. Especially at med school."

"I thought it was just a hipster thing."

Stiles rolled his eyes and closed his textbook. He'd had enough of congenital heart lesions anyway. "Dude," he said, "I worry about you sometimes. But then you didn't even realise JJ Abrams was the new Star Wars director when we went to go see Episode VII. And where's my hello kiss?"

"Sorry, babe," said Derek, and leaned in to kiss Stiles on the cheek. "Been a long day."

"Of course it's been. I don't know how you manage a psychology internship and then go straight on to serve tipsy cougars at that dive."

Derek shrugged. "Hey, the money's good."

"That's because your stupid good looks make the customers tip you more than their bills. How many went overboard tonight?"

"Seven," said Derek grinning. "Two were guys. And they were straight. At least, until four tequilas later."

Stiles snorted. "At least you get to keep your clothes on with this job."

"Sure," said the werewolf, "but those life-drawing classes had record attendance when I was modelling."

Stiles bared his teeth at his mate and bumped his nose against Derek's. "I don't like sharing my own private eye-candy."

"Hey, I'm always happy to be your anatomy model."

"Mmmmm," said Stiles, licking his lips. "I have a dermatology final in two weeks, you know. I could totally refresh some surface anatomy detail."

"Though I don't know how I'm going to keep a straight face with that moustache," Derek replied with a smirk. "You look like a 70s porn star."

"Oh really?" said Stiles, raising an eyebrow. "You don't want me to be a porn star? I'm offended, Derek Hale, I so am."

"Stiles..."

"Why don't you join me? I mean, do a 'stache yourself. You're permanently on day three stubble so a little facial hair scaping won't do you any harm. And if you don't like it you can just, I don't know, wolf out and go run in the park."

"I don't know... it looks corny..."

"That's the whole point, my dear, sweet Alpha mate," said Stiles, fluttering his eyelids. "Scott's doing it. Jackson's doing it. We're all doing it for Danny. I'm planning to raise at least $300."

"How is he, by the way? I meant to phone him last week but he and Ethan had gone away for the weekend."

"Fine," said Stiles. "I chatted to him today on Facebook. It's three weeks after the surgery and he'll only need one more cycle of chemo. Testicular cancer's completely curable when caught early. And he was at pains to explain to me he was already happily firing on all cylinders as it were with one ball. Apparently they had a very dirty weekend away, and then I had to change the topic before I vomited in my mouth."

Derek chuckled. "That's enough convincing for me. Figure I can look like an idiot for a month if it's for a good cause. Besides, you and the rest of the varsity rugby team did a lot of good, raising money for breast cancer awareness last month wearing those awful neon pink shorts."

"That's nothing. You do know our team has signed up for a nude calendar next year for the Women's Hospital? Just $15 and you can feast yourself on the choicest cuts of rugby beef all year long."

"Oh. My. God."

"I've already decided to be Mr February. With little Cupid wings, and a bow and arrow I can borrow from Allison, and only a rugby ball covering the Stilinski jewels. Now why don't you get your wolfy ass in the shower and wash off all that second hand smoke and cheap perfume and I'll shave you myself?"

Derek grinned. "You're impossible. And batshit crazy. Okay. On one condition, you let me examine said Stilinski jewels. It's Movember, after all."

"Examine?"

"You're nearly a doctor, Stiles. Movember. Men's health. We're young men in our twenties. Both at risk for..."

"Ooooh," said Stiles, reflexively placing his hands on his groin. "Yes. Well. I'll have to check your technique, and compare."

"Yes, doctor," said Derek, and ran upstairs to the bathroom to start the shower.

*

“Your’e going to nick me,” Derek grumbled, as Stiles spread the lather on the werewolf’s face and brought the razor towards his cheek.

“Shut up, Derek. Even if I nick you you’ll heal.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Fine. How come I don’t get to shave you?"

“You’ve never asked. And _where_ would you want to shave me, anyway?"

“You dirty little shit… _ow!_ ”

“Keep still!”

“I prefer my electric razor.”

“You’re going to thank me. How come you’re always saying my skin is as soft as a baby’s butt? And maybe my 'stache can graze against _your_ face for a change so you can feel what your three-day shadow feels like.”

“You don’t like it?”

“I love it, silly. Although it took me about three months to get over the stubble rash when we first started dating.”

“I remember that,” the werewolf chuckled.

“ _There_ ,” said Stiles. “Welcome to 1970s Hale.”

“Oh my God,” said Derek, as he rinsed and looked at himself in the mirror. “We totally look like porn stars now.”

“Is that a problem?” replied Stiles with a truculent little smile. “Better make hay while the sun… I mean, moon shines,” he said, shucking off his shirt. 

“You are so on,” Derek said wickedly, his fangs growing ever so slightly.

*

Derek had to forego wearing his leather jacket for the rest of the month, because of all the Village People taunts he got. Stiles, damn it, just looked cute actually. 

When they both shaved off their face caterpillars on the first of December, they had raised $750 towards the oncology unit at the local hospital and extensive bragging rights.

Derek was secretly looking forward to the next Movember, as he leant in and savoured his mate's newly-smooth skin.

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mustachey Hombres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034942) by [The_Obfuscators_Canard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard)




End file.
